


Home.

by chickenoodlesoup



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gon and Killua are there for like two seconds, Other, Reunions, hunter reader, medical student leorio paladiknight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenoodlesoup/pseuds/chickenoodlesoup
Summary: You came back to Leorio from a Hunter mission.
Relationships: Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy leorio simps
> 
> H/C = Hair Color  
> F/C = Favorite Color  
> F/A = Favorite Animal

You had just come back from a mission, you were slightly injured from a fail in controlling your Ken on defense. It did not hurt that badly, besides you had withstood worse injuries. Although, the second Leorio...oh your baby Leorio, the second he sees a scratch on your skin he becomes a mess and frantically tries to heal you no matter how good you feel. You swung your sheathed double-sided scythe over your shoulder and walked through the streets. Letting the townsfolk stare at you—they most likely knew you as one of the most powerful Hunters in the city (along with Leorio of course) but they were always mesmerized at your large weapon of choice.

The second you heard your phone ring you picked it up not caring about the caller ID, “Hello?”

“Y/N!”

“Oh, Gon! What’s up with you?” You took a break and placed the scythe against a parking meter as you stepped aside to take the call.

All of a sudden Killua asked Gon who he was calling and then when Gon responded, you heard the phone getting taken and Killua yelling an excited, “HI Y/N!!” into the microphone. It was soon after the Hunter Exam and they told you they would be at Heaven’s Arena. That place brought back some memories…

You reminisced about the crazy battle you had with a man there, it was the 150th floor and with your sheer strength you took the man down with a barrage of punches. The sudden burst of energy you had back then all came back as you talked to the children. They went on and on about how easy it is. “...As you know the 200th floor is nothing to joke about Gon...Yeah...I have faith in you both! Good luck, I’ll treat ya to some dinner or something when you both make it outta there…I gotta go...Ciao!” You hung up and put your phone back into your pocket, grabbing your blades and going to Apartment #9876.

The second you opened the door you saw Leorio sitting on the couch, a thick textbook over his chest as he slept and his feet hung off the end of the furniture. _He must have come home early to say hi to me._ You placed your weapon by the door and took your boots off, they were covered in mud—and Leorio would scream his head off if you tracked dirt into the house. 

With no other thought you took off your jacket and walked to the bathroom. Your muscles were crying, every second you stood up longer than you needed to, your legs would shake. The second you got in, there was a folded towel already on the toilet seat. So you got to work, turning the shower on and stripping as fast as possible to get under the hot water. You let the droplets fall down your body, zoning out at the nice feeling of warmth after so many cold nights on the hunt for stolen artifacts.

As much as you liked being free to explore the unknown wonders of the world, coming home was always nice—having a nice, home cooked meal, getting to see what new movies came out while you were gone. It was so nice to think about during the expedition, and now the idea is coming to reality.

Snapping out of your train of thought, you grabbed shampoo and globbed it into your hair. No matter how long your (h/c) hair was wrapped up away from grime, something nasty always came under your large scarf. You washed the weeks of sweat and dirt from your body, the water going into the drain was almost visibly dirty. Another sigh fell out of your mouth and with a few more minutes of washing the crevices of your figure, you turned off the water. The bathroom was full of steam when you pulled the shower curtain to get out.

With a few swift motions you dried off your body, and that’s when you realized...there were no clean clothes for you to wear. And you knew damn well those funky smelling Hunter clothes would not even get one _molecule_ close to your clean skin until they were washed. You stepped out of the bathroom shamelessly naked, Leorio was still asleep on the couch—in a different position, but still on the couch. Tiptoeing to his room you yanked the drawer open, finding his boxers and a shirt and smirking. 

In his 7 foot tall mirror you looked at yourself, _I look just like him, without the glasses!_ The second you were finished stealing his clothing the door opened and a groggy Leorio was staring at you. His droopy face turned into that of happiness as he yelled your name and wrapped his lanky arms around you. You squeezed Leorio’s torso and lifted him up off the ground and twirled him like a husband does to his newlywed wife. Despite you being significantly smaller than him, he was as light as a feather to you. He took your face into his palms like he was checking for wounds. “Are you going to put me down so I can make you food?” With a little giggle you let him back on his feet, yelping when Leorio dragged you out of his room and onto the couch. He threw you down, searching through a storage ottoman he chose your favorite blanket, it was (f/c) and had (f/a) on it. Lifting up your back you wondered what he was doing, Leorio fluffed the pillow and let you lay down. Sealing off the tucking in with a kiss to your forehead, his breath smelled like mint gum. “I am going to make you a warm soup since you were in a cold and rainy place, don’t move,” he threatened with pointing to his eyes and then yours.

The apartment smelled like coffee and a cigar, the cigar maybe from the owners who smoked in the house before letting people rent it out—but the coffee was probably all Leorio because being in medical school, he was probably sleep deprived. With the little glimpse you saw of his grinning face before he practically forced you to relax, his eye bags were a deep purple that not even concealer could fix. You snuggled up in the huge blanket, it was so warm and it smelled like Leorio—you guessed he slept with it when he missed you considering how many naps you took with it. The commotion in the kitchen was deafening before it stopped with you saying, “Leorio, baby?”

Everything went quiet, “Yeah, love?” He poked his head out from behind the kitchen wall.

“I can eat later, I just want to spend time with you right now while I have time to relax. C’mere.” Without another word, a moment later Leorio was laying with you under the blanket. Him laying between your thighs and his head resting on your chest, longer hair poking your chin. The positioning of his long body was awkward but he looked comfortable so you decided not to question it.

You stroked his head, feeling his soft black hair, which had grown a LOT, it was kind of hanging over his face when he ran to hug you. The soft jazz music coming from his speaker let you make your legs go lax and adjust more so you were laying down. With the blanket, the warmth, and Leorio being like a big cat and snuggled up on you, and it was 1 in the afternoon. 

The perfect napping hour.

“Leo…” your voice trailed off when you realized he was lightly snoring on you. And while he was light enough to move, you had decided not to. It was like when a cat curled up on your lap and you are obligated not to move because it would feel like a crime. Leorio’s sleep schedule was bad if not worse than yours, so he needed this. It was a Sunday too.

Nevertheless you gave into exhaustion, Sundays are called lazy Sundays for a reason, right?

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaaa something that's not smut :>


End file.
